vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Countess Genevieve Vasa
Countess Genevieve Vasa (伯夫人ゲナヴイヴゥヴアサ) is a pure blood Greater Noblewoman who is in a romantic relationship with Grand Duke Drago. She has lived with her lover for thousands of years ruling over the Southern Frontier Sector. They were visited by the Sacred Ancestor who commanded them to participate in his experiments that would benefit both humans and Noble, the experiments of combining the genes of light and dark. With the experiments concluded after the Sacred Ancestor's leave they slept for 5,000 years. One of their experiments from 5,000 years ago visited a well to do family on the Frontier attacking them, one of which is only known as The Man in the Iron Mask who survives the slaughter of his family. He hires D to hunt her lover who has now awoken along with her in modern times. Makes her appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance She is and elegant Noble described as that steady voice slipped into the girl's ears, freeing her body from the grip of ice. Pushing her way through the men was a woman so beautiful it caused Annette's cheeks to instantly flush. Clad in a deep purple dress that obscured none of her sensual lines, her looks were so exquisite even the glittering diamond necklace and golden bracelets she wore couldn't begin to compare. The words dripped seductively from the woman's crimson lips she made a light bow in greeting. Annette backed away out of reflex, watching as the countess reached back and closed the door behind herself. The countess walked right past Annette and over to a gorgeous cabinet, from which she took a golden bottle and two glasses. The glasses made a melodic sound as she set them down on a marble table. A pale hand extended a glass with fluid grace, and Annette accepted it without a word. Taking the glass from her lips and shrugging her shoulders. The gesture was so charming, Annette nearly smiled in spite of herself. An instant later, Annette's jaw dropped. The countess's profile had been plastered with a severity that seemed that of someone else entirely. Even her voice changed. Annette felt dizzy. The only thing that kept her from succumbing to it was the look of disgust on the face of the countess. Did this Noblewoman sympathize with humanity?! As the Noblewoman nodded with out a trace of doubt, Annette had to divert her gaze. She was being fiercely buffeted by a certain emotion. Shame. At present, she heard the voice of the countess only as a distant chiding. The Greater Noble's blade was only six feet away. The grand duke was winding up for a swing when he checked himself. A certain voice had reverberated against his eardrums. A woman's singing. That shouldn't have been enough to halt the giant's attack just when he was focused for such a fateful moment. However, through his eardrums the singing voice resounded not in his brain but somewhere else. In his soul. I twas a song bemoaning death. A requiem for the dead. However, death was far from the singer. A song from the mouth of one who didn't know death, to let all know of the endless grief for the dead―who would make such a song, and who could sing it? "Genevieve", the grand duke murmured as if in fear. A woman in a black dress stood just a little behind where the grand duke had first appeared. A scarf the same hue as her dress hid the lower half of her face, which was set with eyes as blue as lapis lazuli and swimming in sadness. The white flowers she clutched to her chest were undoubtedly funeral offerings. Though the two of them were battling to the death right before her, the woman didn't seem to pay them any attention at all as she started forward. Was this really the interior of the train? In a vortex of egregious will to kill, the requiem flowed out plaintively, while the petals of the flowers she carried trembled in an almost imperceptible breeze. Perhaps even the dead would lend an ear. The woman walked right past the grand duke and began leaving flowers on the grave. Setting aside the old blooms, she placed several new ones there. No doubt she'd been doing this for a very long time. The grand duke gazed at Blue Blood. The hateful visages were fading away. He returned it to the depths of his cape. "I have lost the urge to fight―we shall settle this next time, D." And turning his gigantic back, he walked away, vanishing in no time. Personality Countess Genevieve is a highly seductive, exquisite, caring, and insightful Noble with supernaturally high emotional intelligence. She peers into the very core of people with ease and able to help them work through the worst problems imaginable, giving them insights into the problem and how to solve them. She is also able to fortify the confidence and good qualities in people leaving a lasting impression on them and give them a continued strength to draw from. This is shown well in Annette most where she elevates her insights into humans, Nobles, and herself. She gives her a strategy to draw from to help her better deal with all kinds of situations and people. The same seems to happen to Pikk in his interactions with her. Her seductive nature and other prominent characteristics are secondary to this ability. This is further shown in her supernatural singing ability which dispels Killing Lust of not just Nobles but even D and the living dead that the sword Blue Blood is enchanted with and powered by. As she states she does not feed on humans which stem from how much she cares for them. She is loathe to attack any sentience or harm them for any reason other than necessity. This is the root for her decision to obey the command of the Sacred Ancestor by participating in his experiments in combining the genes of light and dark for the betterment of both races. But this has put a strain on her. The pain that she and the Grand Duke have cause on them has left a lasting trauma on her. It breaks her personality spiting it into almost a separate personality but not quite due to her high emotional intelligence and ability to work through her issues every bit as she does for others. This side of her is much more reserved even wearing a different set of clothes at one point when she distributes the flowers in remembrance of those sacrificed on their graves she has set aside in the train. She is much more calculating during this time with out showing of emotion, and gives off a strong aura of shame. Her voice becomes lower shocking those who have bore witness to her normal personality. She deals with this trauma by giving the dead their rightful respect and reverence setting a side a time for remembrance everyday replacing the flowers at the grave with fresh ones. It seems to stave off this side of her from showing itself but briefly. She shares a strong affinity with the Grand Duke that seems to have dwarfed her love for her husband. The circumstances of how this came to be are unclear and seems to have become a particularly dark secret. She spends seemingly all her time in the presence of the Duke or in the abode they share and have both had a hand in making. There is no mention of her being with her husband. She briefly says to Annette she wished for a husband that would be a hero to her like D was to Annette. If this is an expression of something she has against her husband though is unclear. She also mentions that she and the Grand Duke are chess colleagues, the only reason she is there in the train is for chess but it has become a protracted game. It implies that she sees the whole situation and her life in general as a chess game with her and the duke being chess pieces. Most likely a round about saying they are together seeing as they would probably be best seen as/compared to the king and queen chess pieces on the board. Are they married though as these pieces would imply in some forbidden way where she retains her actual husband's name and title though is unclear. Biography The Countess is an ancient Greater Noble from over 10,000 years ago she was living which would mean most likely before humanity's fall when the nukes destroyed their civilization. At this time the Nobles were still in hiding and the strongest and smartest of Greater Nobles who were leaders resided in the Crystal Palace. Its unknown if this is the case. Although Duke Gilzen and his followers like Valen made clear they were from there. Though Genevieve's followers the Black Mask Special Guards never seemed to speak and Drago may also have just refrained from speaking the language, since it is a well kept secret. A secret Gilzen or his followers may not have cared to keep. At some point before the experiments the Countess met and married a Noble named Count Cordon Vasa. How this came to be or where the Greater Noble is or if he is even still alive is not mentioned. At some point she also met Grand Duke Drago. It would seem after her husband but again is unknown. The two appeared to have become very close as well and lovers. Was this before or after she was married it began is unclear but since it is such a dark secret for her it seems this happened after. The reason she stays married to the Noble is not clear. At some point her and the grand duke constructed the Iron Castle which doubles as a train, The legendary Tube Express. It is well known through out the Frontier. Some time after this the Sacred Ancestor approached them and commanded them to help perform the experiments of combining the genes of light and darkness for the betterment of humans and Nobles who they have determined will not survive unless there is a success with these operations. The grand duke agonized over it for 70 long years according to him before he accepted. She seems to have accepted to do it all along though. They conducted these experiments that were particularly brutal over 5,000 years with no success. They did hear there was one but it wasn't one of theirs. Many of these test subjects died over the years, while many others didn't quite die. The humans made living dead souls were sealed and enchanted into a weapon made by the Sacred Ancestor called Blue Blood. Others were locked down stairs that lived but still weren't considered a success. Others that died were given graves which both the Duke and Countess agonized over. The countess began leaving flowers at some point making a ceremony out of it where she sings to the dead to ease their pain and hatred leaving fresh flowers everyday. When the experiment ended the two slept for 5,000 years. One of their experiments from 5,000 years ago paid a visit to a rich family on the Frontier. One of the family members was the father now known as The Man in the Iron Mask who gives this account: “One million dalas, as agreed.” The bag set on the table shifted slightly. Due to the gold coins that filled it, it looked as soft and lumpy as clay. The owner of that bag sat in a wheelchair ﬂanked by bodyguards, one of whom swallowed hard and said, “That’s a hell of a payday. For that much, you could run a whole town on the Frontier for a hundred years.” “On the other hand, make a mistake and that million dalas won't be worth dirt to you, ” the man in the wheelchair said in a horrible monotone that made the guard wince. “Even someone as famous across the Frontier as D can ’t take on Grand Duke Drago and expect to come away unscathed.” “I know that name, " D replied. The secretary who sat at a desk a good distance away punching their conversation into a typewriter pressed her hand to her chest and slumped over the machine. Her expression had dissolved in rapture—for she ’d heard D’s voice. “But I‘d heard he’d died in the distant past,” the Hunter continued. "A little over five thousand years ago, or so they say, ” the man—his em— ployer—concurred with a nod. Though he is described here as a man, that could be determined by his voice alone. The head that emerged from his gorgeously embroidered robe was fully contained by an iron mask. Not only that, but the hands that poked from his sleeves were also sheathed in gleaming silver gauntlets all the way down to the tips of his fingers. From the tremble in his voice, it was clear that his monotone was actually due to restraining the fierce emotion from his voice. “Indeed, he was destroyed. But what he built still lives somewhere out on the Frontier. The legendary Tube Express, for example. It seems this enormous train, like some sort of huge hotel or perhaps a factory of sorts, races through transparent tubes at nearly the speed of sound. As to why he would construct such a thing, whether purely for sightseeing or for some other purpose—even now views vary, and any conclusions are fog-bound. One theory has it that it was built for conducting outrageous experiments, but that remains unclear.” “What’s gone won’t be coming back,” D said. It was a tone that could permeate rock. “Why dig it up again? ” “A dozen days ago, I gave a traveler lodging at my home. That was the first mistake. At first blush he looked to be a timid man, but at night his true nature suddenly became apparent and he killed my entire family. I asked him then who he was, and he told me he was a human who’d been trans-'' ''formed by Grand Duke Drago. Five thousand years ago he was abducted by the grand duke and used as a guinea pig in certain experiments. As a result, he said his veins flowed with the blood of a Noble who by day might walk in the light of the sun without harm. And when he called on our house, it had been by the sunlit hours of day. Oh, if only I had noticed then. His face was fine as any peach blossom, his eyes calm. His neck was fully exposed and free of fang marks. But that doesn't absolve me of sin. My children were against letting him stay with us. No doubt a childish instinct or something let them see through him. I'd scolded my children, told them our family had a tradition of showing compassion to strangers, and invited him in. Compassion? Tradition? What had I done? “He said he wouldn't make me one of them. Told me to put my family to rest. And as he left, he added something. That the Grand Duke Drago who’d made him what he was had sped about the Frontier in a train that resembled a huge castle. Though the train and the tube around it have vanished be-'' ''neath the sands, they neither rust nor decay. Even now it lies quietly beneath the sand, awaiting the hour of its resurrection. Naturally, its master Grand Duke Drago too is merely in a long slumber, awaiting his own hour of resur-'' ''reaction in a coffin secured somewhere in the train. “My mission in life is set. D, find where that train rests out on the Frontier and drive a wooden stake through Grand Duke Drago's heart as he slumbers there. And once the grand duke's been destroyed, drive another one right through the center of his ashes. In all eternity I can never make up for my sin, but once you’ve done this the souls of my three children, my wife, my parents, and a score of our servants will be able to take their place with God at last.” The man in the iron mask trembled violently from head to foot. It was a mad spasm of grief and anger. There could be no doubt it would become '' ''lunacy in a matter of seconds. A black-gloved hand grabbed the bag “You’ll take the job, then?” the employer's other guard said, the words escaping in a tone of relief. “I'll contact you periodically, D told him, and then he turned his back to the man. “I'll, go too ” his employer said, his voice following the Hunter. "I'll go, with you. Let me drive a stake through Grand Duke Drago’s heart. Please, take me with you." D slipped out the door. The voice continued to howl madly. “Vengeance for my children. Vengeance for my parents and my wife. Rip the grand duke's heart out and let me drink its gushing blood. ” Was the iron armor intended to deny his employer his freedom? Beneath that mask, did he gnash the fangs of a Noble? She first appears when Grand Duke Drago puts Genevieve in charge of being a guardian to Annette, until he can deal with D at least. She meets Countess Genevieve Vasa along with their servants the Black Mask Special Guards. She has a long conversation with Countess Genevieve about various things including the state of humanity ans what she knows about the Nobility. The countess enlightens her on the research done on destroying the human mind just to inform her how resilient her race and she is. She takes her leave soon after leaving her in the care of the guards. Later when D arrives meeting the Grande Duke she seems to be somewhere else preparing for her arrival later on. He is floored by his appearance not only just because of how eye catching but his semblance of the Sacred Ancestor. This triggers the trauma done to his mind from the experiments and memory of it is discarded by his defenses. D recognizes this and is also caught by surprise seeing the human graves and the care put into them that seems to be a collective effort by the Nobles. The two face off with the grand duke's arm being cut off but D also takes damage. Just as D starts to exert his dominance in the fight the duke draws Blue Blood. Its ability to draw blood and feed on it from his opponent catches D off guard. Every pore from D is left dripping of blood where a significant amount has been drained by Blue Blood. The Noble explains this ability showing D the countless souls imbued with in the blade that power it. Their hateful faces screaming and cursing D. The Duke starts winding up for the killing stroke when he feels Countess Genevieve Vasa's approach. Her singing, mystical aura, and dazzling appearance instantly takes his breathe away along with eases the pain and dispels the hate and killing lust of Blue Blood, D, and the grand duke with ease along with replacing the flowers at each grave with fresh ones as she does. The duke leaves saying he no longer has the will to fight and they will have to settle this later. She explains to do the meaning of the graves and her appearance there, along with the nature of their experiments being sanctioned by the Sacred Ancestor. She also explains the approaching powerful aura approaching the they both feel being that of the newly turned Xeno Clan and that even he in his current condition could not take them on. D thinks to press her for more information but decides to leave to battle them leaving her astonished by his resolve. She later runs into the Xeno clan after their battle with D where she is surprised they can not heal since the Fountain of Life had been severed. She returns with them to see the Grand Duke who further enhances them after healing their wounds with another kiss of greater Nobility. She heads out with them again. Later Pikk comes accross the sound of music and the singing of Countess Genevieve Vasa who is in the company of Xeno Gorshin and Benelli. At first he shadows them in a vain attempt to find where Annette is being kept. The Nobles easily notice him and the first time Pikk is distracted by the lavish surroundings of the Iron Castle they take the opportunity to flank him with super speed. He is lauded by the two Noblemen, but the countess asks what is he after, if its the girl, she will take him to her. Benelli again scoffs at Pikk but the countess forbids this to continue ever again for both after punching Benelli for his outburst. The Noblemen comply with out further insult. They began feeling the power of the grand duke approaching. Distracted by this they don't notice the approach of failures that are also in the basement. Pikk darts to a window looking down at them where he is paralyzed by what he sees. The countess quickly scoops him up saying she will take him to the examination room to care for him. She leaves Pikk here seemingly returning to where the grand duke is now in the process of experimenting on Annette. She frees the girl after exclaiming to the duke to stop this. As she fights the duke off Pikk is observing this and grabs Annette up telling her to follow him. Annette is glad to see him and the pair take off. The countess shows up later and the pair feel the approach of something nearly as powerful as D. This later turns out to be Shank Pomerolo. Distracted by this they are again confronted by the Xeno Clan kin, where left hand unleashes an acidic attack on them which leaves them reeling with pain allowing them to escape. The group breaks off from here with left hand going with Annette, and Pikk going with the countess. Pikk is them split off from the countess again where he runs into the Xeno Clan along with Leica Slopey, and the Confessor. He is about to become one of their meals after the two fight it out. Pikk slips away while they do. He ends up with the countess again where they seek to get to the exit after meeting with Annette. They are interrupted by Polmerolo where the countess forbids him to pass. They begin a titanic battle. The countess is able to easily evade his attack but cut cause by her do nothing to him. Just as she is about to decapitate him she is interrupted by Leica Slopey, where the later tears out her throat, and decapitates him himself. He grabs his head by the teeth shaking it in his jaws like a beast before tossing it again. Pomerolo is not impressed, not even acknowledging the blow, where he with out effort grabs his head in mid air and presses it back on the wound, with it reattaching along with healing instantly. The countess scoffs after taking his measure with attacks of her own, noticing his movements and demeanor and that of no more than an unthinking wild beast. After dodging some blows from her and taking others, he is hit full force from a piece of the stone wall tied to a chain weighing several tons, maybe more, to the head which decapitates him with such force/speed, his head and brains seem to become one with the floor killing him instantly. The Countess apologizes again before leaving with Pikk retreating. At some point they are split off from each other with out knowing the status of each other. Countess Genevieve Vasa arrives during the struggle between D, Barry Dawn, and Xeno Braylow, beckoning Pikk to flee. Pikk sticks around to give D some back up. She reveals that during the struggle with Lieca Slopey earlier she had been stab in the back with her dagger and may not have long left to live since it clipped her heart. Pikk pulls it out for her and hands it back to her. The Countess, injured can not assist but provides Pikk with her Golden Dagger. Pikk launches the weapon at Barry who deflects it with ease. This is enough though to break his concentration on finishing D. D takes the opportunity to throw his sword at Braylow, who's concentration also momentarily lapses due to the unexpected attack. Braylow uses both magical Blades to parry it, but D's blade pushes through the defense knocking them out of the way to behead Braylow spectacularly. Dawn takes another swipe where he is taken out by one of D's Wooden Needles he has attached to his left arm since his left hand had been removed earlier. D stabs him through the heart killing him. Afterward Pikk hurries over to D to tell him about the "failure" they encountered in the engine room. The Countess is laying on the floor still too weak to do much else. Pikk jumps between her and D when D starts to walk to her saying he can't do anything to her since she helped saved him, Annette, and even Left Hand a bunch of times. D says he wants to know where the grand duke is. The countess refuses to tell him anymore than he in the laboratory, not where it is. Its almost not enough to keep him from fulfilling his duty as a hunter, but D suddenly thinks back to how she left flowers and her reverence in general for those fallen in the experiment. This keeps him from pressing her further. As D is walking away with the pair watching they see a flying machine piloted by the Confessor. D flashes out his weapon once he says he is now a servant of Lord Gillian and he is now his enemy, but D does no more than cut off a bolt from the durable machine made of Nobility metal alloy. The Confessor tries to uses this opportunity now at a distance to use his ability to confess D. This doesn't work though despite multiple attempts. Some defense D has keeps him from reading his past. Mid sentence he throat spills open and he crashes the machine. As Confessor is pulled out of the machine by D he says it was Benelli's Great Scythe, the mystical blade that would keep coming for him even after Benelli's destruction. Slowly dying now he pleads to do to not let him die. D says he won't if he can confess the countess and tell him where the grand duke is. He does, revealing the countess' past and her being married not to the grand duke, but to another named Count Cordon Vasa. Pikk is floored by this reveal. As he gives D the location of the grand duke he breathes his last with D satisfied by his end and him getting the information he desired. During D's final battle with Xeno Gillian Pikk takes the opportunity to liberate the unguarded Annette and escape with her and the countess. During their escape a shockwave from the the train hitting some rough patches outside makes a girder fall on Annette and the countess pinning them. Pikk narrowly avoids this himself. He tries his best to move it but even with their effort along with his can't lift it due to the countess' weak condition. They are left with one option other than Pikk abandoning them to get help which may lead to Annette most likely getting crushed by something else getting knocked loose. The countess turns Pikk after Annette pleas to not do this for her benefit. With this Pikk has the strength to easily move the girder, and leaves with them. On his way out he runs into Hiki formerly known as Hiryuu. He takes possession of Annette and promises to get her home safe. The countess and Pikk leave to parts unknown together possibly to find a way to heal her where they can now take possession of the train a live there as they please. D leaves them to this no longer pursuing either of them wishing them well when he hears from Hiki what transpired. Powers and Abilities Countess Genevieve is a very well rounded Noble in power, ability, understanding, intelligence, elegance, and physical strength. She like the Grand Duke was chosen to take part in the Sacred Ancestor's experiments due to her skills which would make her one of the greatest geneticists in the Nobility. She is one of the few Greater Nobles who can take on the Grand Duke bare handed and not only hold her own but even dominate in the fight for a time. Though the pair may have been holding back as to not actually kill the other refusing to use their main weapons against each other. She was able to easily take on Lieca Slopey and Polmerolo, showing a fighting skill and might rare in the Nobility. ' 'Chosen One Powers- She has shown power at least on this level, though she never seemed to push herself to her limits even against others seemingly above her in power and ability. Noble Warrior- She shows to have trained in multiple fighting styes and well versed in all forms of battle. Daywalking- She appears to have no weakness toward and can not be hurt at all by sunlight. Master Geneticist Master Technician- She along with the Grand Duke seems to have built the iron Castle, a technological marvel with in the Nobility. Voice- She has a supernatural singing ability even beyond the most talented Greater Nobles. Dispel- A rare ability in the Nobility. She has the ability to purify, nullify, and soothe even the most terrible hatred and bloodlust that has been seething for thousands of years. Even the countless souls of Blue Blood infused with in that have the most potent hatred that has been cultivated into this weapon by the Sacred Ancestor himself. She was also able to remove the bloodlust and enmity of the Grand Duke and D during their battle, something most Greater Nobles could only dream of finding a way to accomplish with their efforts. Flight Transportation The legendary Tube Express Residence Iron Castle Equipment Golden Dagger Underlings Black Mask Special Guards Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Guardian